Catching Up
by My one true love
Summary: Brooke and Nathan run into each other for the first time in 10 years and they have fun catching up. No spoilers. Slightly AU. Rating for sexual content.


_I don't even know when I wrote these. I have oneshots turning up all over the place. Ha ha. Here's a Brathan for you to enjoy. :)_

**Catching Up**

Brooke sat at the table, glancing at her watch. What had she been thinking? Blind dates were never a good thing, but her friend Kaiya had talked her into trying a dating service where she had met her fiancé. It took Kaiya six months to finally convince Brooke to try it and only after pointing out that at 29 she wasn't getting any younger. If she wanted to have kids she would need to get started soon and although she could do it without a guy, why would she want to?

Here it was her 29th birthday and she was sitting at a restaurant waiting for a blind date that was 15 minutes late. She'd wait another 5 minutes and then she'd leave. Why had she agreed to this? This was stupid.

"Brooke?"

Brooke's head shot up, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. She couldn't believe it. There was no way that this was real. She shut her eyes and counted to three.

"What are you doing?"

Brooke slowly opened her eyes. "Making sure that I'm not going crazy?" Brooke shot him a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a blind date." He glanced at her dress. "She is supposed to be wearing a bright red dress and holding a white rose."

Brooke looked down at her dress and the rose that she held. "Well, what are the chances, huh?" She shook her head. "How long have you been in New York?"

"I've been here for about a year. You've been here since graduation haven't you?"

Brooke nodded, still in a daze. What were the chances? Seriously! Things like this didn't happen in real life, did they? She shook her head. Apparently they did because there he was sitting in front of her. "Sooo…"

"Yeah…" He looked down at his hands. "So this is a little awkward."

"It is, isn't it?" She shrugged. "I just don't know what to say to you Nathan. I haven't talked to you since graduation. You and Haley had already split by then and I wasn't speaking to Lucas. There was no reason to talk to you and to be honest I don't know what to say now."

Nathan's face fell. "Well, that's fine. I'll just go ahead and go now."

Brooke's hand shot out and wrapped around his. "No, don't go. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't know where to start." She paused. "Why don't we start over?" She stood up from the table, hugging him tightly. "Nathan, it's so good to see you."

"Good to see you, too." A smile slid across Nathan's face as his arms tightened around Brooke. She had matured into a beautiful woman and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her from the minute that he'd seen her. He'd always thought that she was pretty, but now she was gorgeous.

Brooke pulled away, a smile on her face before she settled back into her chair. "So how have you been?"

"Good." He shrugged.

"How's Travis?"

A smile lit Nathan's face. "He's great. He's getting so old. He's going to be 11 next month."

"That's great. I haven't seen him in a few months."

"How have things been for you?" Nathan signaled the waiter and order a bottle of wine.

"Great, my fashion line is getting bigger and bigger." She smiled. "I spend most of my time on work which is why I let my friend talk me into using a dating service. I don't know why I let them schedule my first date on my birthday, but at least it turns out that I get to spend it with an old friend."

Nathan grinned. "It's your birthday? Well, happy birthday Miss Davis." He leaned across the table, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Brooke's eyes widened as she felt a shock pass through her. What the hell was that? This was just Nathan. Nathan Scott as in her best friend's ex husband. So why was she feeling all warm and tingly all over? Brooke shook her head and gave him the signature Brooke Davis smile. "Why thank you."

A few hours later they found themselves having caught up over the happenings of the last ten years and through three bottles of wine.

"Why don't I call you a cab? Where do you live?" Nathan asked as he signed the check. When she gave him the address his jaw dropped. "We live about two blocks from one another. Guess we can share a cab, huh?"

Brooke laughed. "It really is a small world." After Nathan helped her pull on her jacket she slipped her arm through his.

The two stepped out onto the street and waited while the doorman hailed a taxi for them. Nathan gave the driver Brooke's address and were there within fifteen minutes. "Would you like to come up?"

"I don't know...It's getting a little late."

"Oh come on, Nate!" Brooke gave a small laugh. "I haven't seen you in over ten years! It's only eleven on a Friday night! Surely you can come up for just a little while."

"Fine." Nathan rolled his eyes as he payed the driver. "So I'm guessing that you still get your way all the time?"

"Not all the time." She gave him a smile over her shoulder as she led him into the building, nodding at the doorman. "Just most of the time."

As they stepped into the elevator Nathan couldn't help, but notice once again how beautiful she was. "God, you're gorgeous."

Brooke's eyes widened. "What?"

"Ummm...Did I say that out loud?" Nathan grimaced.

"You think that I'm gorgeous?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Nathan shook his head. "Of course I think you're gorgeous. You know that you're gorgeous. So why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Brooke gave a small laugh. "I do know that I'm gorgeous, but it's different coming from you Nate." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "I never thought that you saw me that way."

"I've always seen you that way, Brooke. But you were a bitch for a long time and then after that I had met Haley."

"Oh," escaped her mouth, just barely audible as Nathan stepped closer to her. He leaned close, trapping her between his body and the wall of the elevator. "Ummm..." Her words were cut off by his mouth descending onto her's.

His lips brushed over her lips once, twice. He pulled back slightly, his eyes opening to meet her's before he gave that cocky Scott grin and leaning back over. His tongue slid between her lips and slid along her own. A small moan escaped her lips as her arms snaked up to wrap around his lips.

They were so involved in the kiss that they did not realize that the door to the elevator had opened. "Ummm, excuse me?"

The pair broke apart, both faces flushed red. "Yes?"

"Brooke, I think that you were a little preoccupied and may not have noticed that this is your floor." The older woman gave her a small smile.

Brooke gave her a small smile. "Thank you Mrs. Taylor, you're right. I was very preoccupied. Have a good time with Mr. Harrison. Don't let him get frisky with you."

Mrs. Taylor grinned. "No, I think that I will leave the getting frisky to you and this young man."

"Good night!" Brooke felt her face flush again as she pushed Nathan off of the elevator. She led him to her door, quickly unlocking it. After swinging the door open, she stepped out in and back to allow him to come in. She swung the door shut and at the same time pushed Nathan back against it.

She strained upward until their lips met, her hands skimming down his chest while his ran down her sides. He pulled her closer, rubbing her stomach against him so that she could feel how much he wanted her.

He pulled back and buried his face in her neck, pressing light kisses there as he hands slid up and gripped the zipper to her dress. He pulled back, their eyes meeting as he slowly slid the zipper down. Once the dress was fully unzipped he slid his hands up her spine until they reached the straps. Slowly he slipped the straps down causing the dress to slid down her body, pooling on the floor.

He stood their in awe as he took in the sight before him. She wore only a black bustier, black lacy thong, black thigh highs and a pair of 3" heels. The sight made his mind go blank and the saliva pool in his mouth. When had he ever seen anything as beautiful as her? At this moment he couldn't think of a time.

Brooke tilted her head to the side, a smile sliding across her lips. "Do you like what you see?" When Nathan gave her a slow nod, her smile grew. She stepped closer, running her fingertips down his chest. "You haven't seen anything yet." She gripped his tie, leading him into the apartment.

When they reached the living room she pushed him onto the oversized sofa. She grinned at him as she leaned over, pulling the tie from his neck. When he reached for her she slapped his hands away. "Be patient. Good things come to people who wait."

Slowly she straddled him, grinding her center against the bulge in his pants. She began undoing the buttons on his shirt, trailing kisses along his neck as she did so. Once the shirt was off she pressed a kiss to his lips as she pulled off the black wide beater he wore below it.

"Mmm, well it does seem that you still work out Mr. Scott."

"Of course. Star basketball players have to be in shape." Nathan gave her another cocky grin.

"Why am I not surprised that you're still playing?" She shook her head as she slid off of his lap and in between his legs. She carefully undid his belt and pants before freeing him from his boxers. She gave him one more quick grin before she took him into her mouth.

She worked him slowly as she took his balls into her hand. She squeezed lightly with her hand as she began working him faster in and out of her mouth. He moaned, his hands slipping around to the back of her head. He began guiding her head, enjoying the damp feel of her mouth around him.

Suddenly she pulled back, climbing onto his lap. She pushed her panties to the side, lining herself up over him. She slammed down onto him causing both of them to moan. Brooke's back arched as she felt him fill her completely.

She began moving slowly as he reached down, pulling her breasts out of the bustier. He took one nipple into his mouth, pinching the other with his hand as her pace picked up. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensations before pulling back, bringing his hands down to her hips. He lifted her by the hips and slammed her down again.

"Oh God, Nathan!" Brooke's head fell back as he lengthened the strokes, speeding them up at the same time. She reached down in between them, flicking her finger over her already sensitized clit. That movement sent her over the edge, her back arching and a moan spilling from her lips.

Nathan almost froze as he watched Brooke come. It was the single, most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But soon the tightening of her inner muscles caused his own orgasm and he followed her over the edge.

Brooke lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Well, that was nice."

"Sure was." Nathan gave a small laugh. "We didn't even make it to the bedroom."

Brooke lifted her head, a grin on her face. "Don't worry, we'll make it there eventually. I've got a few more rooms that I want to show you first."

Nathan grinned. "I think that I like that idea. Why don't you show me the next room?"

Brooke climbed off of his lap, grabbing his after he had zipped his pants again. "Why don't we look at the kitchen next?"

"You know I've always been fond of kitchens." With that they disappeared around the corner to continue their night of catching up.


End file.
